


Count the Combinations of the Ways I Want You

by Talker32332



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Kim, F/F, Gay, Math Team, Math is bae and I hope I can get some of you to see that as well :D, Mathematics, gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talker32332/pseuds/Talker32332
Summary: Kimberly has joined the math team, and it's now almost as much a part of her as the Rangers are (same with Billy, but that's not new). While grappling with her feelings for a certain pink ranger, Kimberly gets Trini to join the math team with her - will it be enough to help her understand her newfound feelings?





	Count the Combinations of the Ways I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> So! I haven't written much fic in awhile, and this is the first fic I've ever posted on AO3! I wrote this for a few reasons:  
> 1) I ship Kim and Trini  
> 2) I am on the math team and absolutely love math, and want to share that love.  
> 3) I do enjoy writing sometimes as well, so I figured that this is a great way to combine my passions.
> 
> So, I do hope to continue this fic and make it longer than a chapter (let's hope I'm motivated enough for that), but let's just see how this one goes! This chapter does contain talk about math (mainly two of our favorite girls solving a problem together). I've tried really hard to make it simple and fun to read about (I hope you agree!) but if you really don't want to focus on the details of the math, the actual problems themselves are not really integral to the story. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave comments telling me what you think!

“Nice job, Kim.”

Kimberly spun around, her choppy hair fanning in a circle as she did so. Trini leant forward out of her desk from behind. “Thanks.” Kim said modestly. “How’d you do?”

Trini shrugged. “I mean, B plus is fine by me.”

“Not bad at all. And,” Kim noted, looking over at the 89 marked on Trini’s paper, “that’s almost an A minus.”

Trini shrugged. “Yeah, but next to a genius like you…” She winked.

Kim felt her face go red, although she tried to hide it. “Come on, I’m not a genius. Not even close.”

“Yeah, sure, you’ve gotten A pluses on almost every test this semester. You’re not good at this at all.”

“I never said I wasn’t _good_ at it. I just said I wasn’t a genius.”

“Alright. I’m just trying to figure out when exactly you became a… _mathemagician_.” Trini flipped her hair back behind her yellow beanie.

Kim rolled her eyes. “Oh come on.”

“I’m serious. You can’t say you’re not a mathemagician when you’re on the fucking _math team_. It comes with the position.”

Kimberly laughed abashedly. “I don’t know… I’ve always been pretty good at math, I guess. It’s not a big deal or anything.”

“Whatever you say, pretty girl, you’ve got talent.”

Kimberly blushed even harder at the nickname. She knew that it meant absolutely nothing – of _course_ not – but it made something in her chest flutter anyway that she couldn’t quite understand. “You’re not bad yourself. With a bit of practice you could kick about the same amount of ass as I do. Well,” She paused. “Maybe not _as_ much.”

Trini laughed as she shrugged in a way that made it clear she thought Kim was full of it.

In truth, although Kim acted like it was no big deal, Trini taking notice of her math skills – even if it was just a school test – made Kim feel almost electric. The more math she did, the more she fell in love with it. It shocked her – before meeting the rangers, she’d been a typical cheerleading girl, following her pack. She liked this new Kim better, and it made her _feel_ better too.

Kim had grown to love great math problems as much as anything (with the exception of the rangers, duh). It felt to her sometimes like a giant puzzle, with infinitely many pieces that interlocked in the most surprising and elegant ways possible. None of this beauty came through during school, of course – the curriculum was only interested in pedantic, mind-numbing computation. No wonder the majority of people despise math. Without Billy’s knowledge, Kim never would have known about this whole world out there.

“Well, if you ever need help, you know how to reach me.” Kim joked, as though they didn’t see each other multiple times each day. “I’d be glad to assist.”

“Classy.” _Dammit, was she_ trying _to do this to her?_

The bell rang a few minutes later, and Kim tried not to stare as Trini swept out the door, backpack over one shoulder, perfect face smiling, and glorious hair bouncing behind her from under her beanie. Of course, it was only her wishing her friend wouldn’t be so hard on herself all the time, so self-hating. Trini really needed to work on that.

_Of course._

* * *

 

 

          Every day after school, the rangers reported to the cavern for training. Unless, of course, they had something else to do – as was the case with Billy, and now Kimberly, for math team practice.

Okay, maybe they weren’t _technically_ supposed to miss training once – or twice – a week, but hey, it wasn’t like Rita was attacking tomorrow. They hoped. And at any rate, they already missed some practice in lieu of more training.

Today was a math day. Kimberly didn’t honestly mind whether or not she went to training or math team, as long as it was with her friends. She liked both activities – albeit for different reasons.

But today was somehow… different. It wasn’t that Kim didn’t want to go to practice so much as it was she wanted to do something else more. Or rather, _someone_.

_Wait. What? Not like that, obviously. Jeez._

Kim wanted to be with Trini. Oddly, she recalled this morning during PE, when they were playing dodgeball. Somehow, miraculously, they’d ended up on the same team, and somehow Trini had ended up being swept into the air by Kim after she’d somehow scored the final point. It was a lot of somehows that led to Kim, right now, for some unfathomable reason thinking about how strong and muscular Trini had felt as Kim swung her around, how her hair had flowed back behind her like a waterfall of silk, how her hand had come to rest on the small of her back.

This was stupid. She wasn’t even sure why she was thinking these things at all. I mean… okay, Kimberly wasn’t _completely_ clueless, but she was _straight._ She’d wondered if maybe she might be bi or something but had thought she’d figured it out years ago. 

“Hey Kim!” Billy called. Kim turned her head and saw him approaching from the other end of the hallway, backpack over both shoulders. “You coming?”

“Yeah, totally.” Kim said, shaking herself out of her thoughts. “I was just heading over to my locker.”

“Oh cool! I’ll, uh, I’ll walk with you.”

Kim switched her bio textbook for her history binder and then slammed her locker shut. She paused “Hey, Billy…”

“Hm?”

She wasn’t really sure what she wanted to say but she said it anyway. “Do you think… do you think Trini could join math team?”

Billy blinked. “Uh, sure. I mean, if she wants to, why not?”

Kim wasn’t sure where _that_ had come from, but the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Trini – a fellow math nerd. Just the thought made her chest tighten into some unexplainable knot.

“I was just thinking it’d be cool, you know? I mean, she’d need practice, but she does well enough in class, and I don’t even think she’s really trying. I mean, why _would_ anyone care that much, school math is boring as hell.”

Billy laughs. “True. Anyway, we should head down, and maybe you could ask if you catch her on the way. I heard we were doing counting problems today, and I don’t really want to –”

“Counting problems?”

Kimberly nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun around, heart fluttering in her chest. There stood Trini, backpack over one shoulder, beanie pulled down adorably, her shirt fitting perfectly over that perfect chest…

_Sigh._

“Is that what you guys do in math team? _Counting problems?_ Come on, I thought that was done after like, third grade.”

“Well, it’s not exactly like that.” Kim said, smirking slightly.

“Then what is it?”

“Well… how about you come with us and I’ll show you?”

Trini froze. She looked Kim in the eye, then Billy, and then back at Kim. “Is that a joke?” She laughed.

“What? No! Come to math team with us, Trin. You never know, maybe you’ll fall in love with it.”

“Yeah…” Trini appeared as if she were giving it thought, and Kim’s heart rate doubled. “Not likely.”

Kim’s heart sank.

“Come on, Trini, please? It’ll be fun.” Billy piped up.

Trini laughed again. “Jeez, you guys really thought I’d want to nerd out with you guys? No thanks. I’m actually _cool_.” She looked as if she were about to walk away, but Kim grabbed her arm.

“Trin… please? Look, even if you don’t like math, _I’ll_ be there.” Kim’s hand froze around Trini’s wrist. She hadn’t meant to say that last part. “I mean… friendship, ya know?” She hoped that recovery was convincing.

Probably not.

Oh well.

Oddly though, it looked like this was the argument that made Trini reconsider. She was silent for a minute, making no move to push Kim away. In fact, if Kim had it her way, she’d have said Trini was trying to make the contact last longer.

_Well, all she has to do is ask._

Jeez. Maybe this wasn’t so platonic after all…

_No. That’s crazy._

“Alright, fine. If it’ll make you nerds that happy.” Kim’s heart simultaneously soared and did flip flops. Trini patted Billy on the head and reached up to grab Kim’s shoulder.

“’Kay, where’s this nerd squad at? Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

_Chloe chooses a real number at random from the interval_ _. Independently, Laurent chooses a real number at random from the interval_ _. What is the probability that Laurent's number is greater than Chloe's number?_  (AMC A, 2017)

* * *

 

There was a problem projected onto the board when the trio walked into the classroom, and Kim and Billy immediately drank it in, while Trini’s face twisted into ‘ _what the hell is this and why am I reading it’_.

_Hm. Not so much counting as probability… still a good one though._

Kim turned to Billy, who didn’t react. _Ha, he’s probably working it out already._

Despite Trini’s praise, Kimberly wasn’t a math genius, or anything close to it. She knew in her heart that she never stood a chance at accomplishing most of the things Billy had a shot at. She was just proud at how far she’d come in the past few months. After a minute of thought, Kim had an idea of how to tackle the problem on the board, but she’d need some paper to work it out…

“Hello Kimberly, Billy!” Kim was shaken out of her thoughts by the approach of the math team’s coach and sponsor, Ms. Jacelyn. Ms. Jacelyn was a great coach – she was one of the reasons Kim had continued to invest her time in this team after Billy had introduced her to it. She hoped the same thing could happen for Trini, unlikely as it was. “And I see you’ve brought a friend!”

“Yeah… this is Trini, is it okay if she stays today? She was interested in math team, so Billy and I convinced her to try it out.”

“Of _course_ she can, Kimberly. We always need more talented mathletes.” It was true – aside from Billy and Kim, there were only five more members of the team, three of whom were currently in the room, sitting on desks on the other side, talking.

Ms. Jacelyn formally introduced herself to Trini. “It’s great to have you here Trini, although you’ll need to come see me later if you plan to continue with the team – I’ll have to sign you up for competitions and the like. Really great to see another female face, though! Girl power!” Ms. Jacelyn flashed two enthusiastic thumbs up.

“Thanks.” Trini’s eyes darted around the room, overwhelmed.

She didn’t even know half of it, though. Kimberly was the only girl currently on the team, and when Billy had first brought her in, you’d have thought Ms. Jacelyn had won the lottery, she squealed so loudly.

As they were talking, a guy approached from the other end of the room. “Bill-ay!” Billy reached up his hand fist bumped him. “You ready to rock some combo?” The guy’s name was Ryan, and he was friends with Billy (Kim liked to call them nerd bros). Kim liked him fine enough.

“How about you Kimberly, you on?”

“Yep.”

“What are we planning on covering today?” Billy asked.

“Eh, well, I was planning on giving a quick rundown on counting and techniques – you know, the basics, stuff we’ve all done, just to review– and then after we’ve knocked off some practice problems – counting, probability, the works – Oscar was gonna go into some useful applications of geometric probability, I think, and Ms. Jacelyn had some ideas –”

“A _lot_ of ideas.” She interjected.

“Yeah, so we’ll do that, and if we still have time, which I hope we will, then we can hit up some AMC practice, or if others would rather prepare for our regionals instead they could do that too.”

Kim could tell Trini was having serious second thoughts. Hearing somebody talk about math using a bunch of crazy words when you’d never heard of any of it could be intimidating.

Ryan finally seemed to notice that there was somebody else standing in their group. “Who’s your friend, Kim?”

“My name’s Trini.” Kim felt her face flush with pride – maybe Trini wasn’t as freaked out as she’d thought.

“Cool. I’m Ryan. We always need more talented folk around here, so if you’ve got mathematical chops, stick around for as long as you want.”

“Not so sure I’ve got those.” Trini mumbled.

Ryan turned to walk away, presumably to prepare the problems and lessons, yelling behind his shoulder as he did so. “Hey Kim, try the one on the board. Show your friend too!”

“Sure.” Kim replied.

Trini turned to Kim. She had that look on her face that made most people think she was a pissed off bitch, but Kim knew that was just a mask – you talked to Trini for thirty seconds and she melted like a marshmallow. All gooey and sweet.

Billy had walked off with Ryan, and Ms. Jacelyn walked off to check on the rest of the team. It was just the two of them now.

“So, nerd, you gonna show me how this works?” Trini smirked.

“Uh, yeah. Come here.” Kim grabbed Trini by the arm and pulled her down into a nearby seat. She totally didn’t hold onto her for any longer than she needed to. Kim slung her backpack to the floor and swiftly pulled out a pencil and her math team notebook, opening up to a blank page.

“Alright, so, first – what exactly is a ‘counting problem’?” Trini made exaggerated air quotes around the phrase ‘counting problem’ with the hand that wasn’t propping her face up, and Kim hid her slight laugh. “Up until now I’ve been thinking that everything in math is a ‘counting problem’, so please enlighten me.” She made the air quotes again, and this time Kim _did_ laugh.

“Well, the term counting problem used in a math team context basically refers to problems where you’re trying to count how many of something there are. Like, a very basic counting problem would be something like: how many numbers less than 1000 are multiples of 2 but not 8?”

Trini seemed genuinely interested, so Kim kept talking. “Counting is pretty closely related to probability, like the problem up there,” Kim pointed to the board, “so the two are typically talked about together.”

Trini turned to the board and read the problem again.

 _Chloe chooses a real number at random from the interval_ _. Independently, Laurent chooses a real number at random from the interval_ _. What is the probability that Laurent's number is greater than Chloe's number?_  

“Okay, first of all, what?”

Kim grinned. “I’ll walk you through how to do it.” She had the basic idea figured out, and just had to work through it. She was oddly excited to show Trini, who was now tipping her chair back so that she was sitting on two of its legs.

“I mean, sure, but… what the hell are those weird bracket things?” Trini motioned at the board.

“Oh! Those represent something called an interval _,_ which is basically a quick way to say that we’re choosing a number within a certain range. Like,” she wrote [0, 2017] on her paper, “this just refers to a number between 0 and 2017, including 0 and 2017. What’s kind of cool though, and important, is that this number doesn’t have to be a whole number. It can be a fraction, or a crazy decimal, or something irrational. So there are an infinite number of things to pick from in [0, 2017].”

Trini narrowed her eyes at Kim, like: _who the hell are you and what have you done with my completely normal friend?_ “Dope, I guess.”

“You get it?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Alright. So now that you know that, rephrase our problem without the crazy notation.”

“Alright.” Trini turned back to the board and was silent for a few seconds. Then a few more. “Wait, did you want me to like… say it out loud?”

“Yep.”

“Why are you doing this to me, nerdy girl? I want to see your smart ass solve shit, not do it myself.”

Kim tried to hide her blush. “So you can become equally as nerdy a girl as me. I have ulterior motives. Now _talk._ ”

Kim’s heart did a backflip as Trini actually _smiled_ at her, a full on blinding smile. “Fine. So, pretty much Chloe is choosing a random number between 0 and 2017,”

“Inclusive,” Kim interrupted. “Sorry. Go on.”

Trini pursed her lips and shot Kimberly an overdramatic glare. “Then Laurent picks a random number between 0 and 4034. _Inclusive._ ” Kimberly nodded approvingly. “Then what is the probability that Laurent's number is bigger than Chloe's number?” Trini finished.  

Kim mock clapped. “Bravo. Now that you understand it, let’s solve the thing. Any ideas?”

Kim almost died at the look Trini gave her. The _girl I’ve been struggling for so long no I do not have any ideas that’s why you’re here Jesus_ look.

“Guess not. I’ll just walk you through what I’d do. So – ”

“Wait actually, gimme a minute.”

Kim paused and waited a minute. Trini spoke up. “Wait, did you say there were like, an infinite number of numbers that we could pick between 0 and 2017?”

“Yep.” Kim smirked evilly.

“Oh, so never mind then.” Kim was shocked to hear that Trini actually sounded disappointed. “I mean, I thought I had an idea, but I just don’t understand how you could find the probability of something when there are an infinite number of possibilities for both people.”

Kimberly’s heart rate began to speed up. She was about to show Trini _actual_ math – and not just that, but math that Kimberly found pretty cool. She tried to not get too nervous. _This is just Trini, she’s not gonna judge you_ too _hard if you screw up._

“That’s the idea, isn’t it?” Kim said. “It can seem kind of impossible at first glance if you’ve never seen anything like it before. But typically when you’re dealing with infinite probabilities, a good tool to use is something called geometric probability. Ryan mentioned it briefly.”

Kim started drawing on her paper. “Geometric probability is when you find the probability of something using areas of shapes and regions.”

Trini blinked. “I’m sorry, what? I don’t see any _shapes_.”

Kim smacked her in the arm. “We’re gonna _draw_ some, dummy. Math can be almost like art when you do it right. Here,” She drew two lines on her paper, one vertical and one horizontal. “Let’s start with the x and y axis.”

 

 

 

 

“I still don’t quite get what we’re doing.” Trini said. “And by ‘quite’, I mean _at all._ ”

“You’ll see. Hopefully.” Kim continued. “Let’s call Chloe’s number x and Laurent’s number y. Now it’ll seem more familiar for graphing purposes. So, we know the range each person can pick a number in, right? Chloe can pick a number from 0 to 2017, and Laurent from 0 to 4034.”

“Inclusive?” Trini supplied.

“Okay, yeah, whatever. And now that we’ve called these x and y, let’s graph the section of stuff they can choose from. It looks something like this.”

 

 

 

“It’s a rectangle.” Trini observed.

“Yeah. It important to realize that 4034 is 2017 times 2, so this rectangle’s is twice as tall as it is long.”

“I still don’t fully get it.”

Kim leaned in so close she could smell Trini’s shampoo, turning the diagram so that they could both see it from the same angle. He heart pounded faster. “Every single point inside that rectangle – each (x,y) point – is a pair of numbers that can be picked. Chloe picks x, and Laurent picks y. For example, the point (26, 40) is in our rectangle, and this point represents Chloe picking 26 and Laurent picking 40.”

Trini’s eyes widened with sudden understanding. “Oh! So we just graphed all the possibilities of pairs of numbers they could choose!”

Kimberly wanted to kiss her. There was no more denying it – she had it bad. She almost forgot how to speak thanks to the tightening of her chest and… lower areas. “Um… yeah, exactly!” She managed.

Trini didn’t notice her flustered demeanor, which Kimberly was eternally grateful for. She continued on excitedly. “Wait, I get it! We just have to figure out how many points there are where y is larger than x.” She paused. “But that’s still an infinite number of points.” She thought, and Kim watched, biting her lip to keep herself from doing something really stupid.

“So we just find the fraction of the whole rectangle that has points where y is larger than x!” Trini said.

“Yes!” Kim exclaimed. “So how do we do that?” They were still sitting so close, inches away. Kim hoped her breath didn’t smell. She suddenly became very conscious of it.

“Um… we’ll have to draw a line somewhere?” Trini guessed.

“Yeah… any idea what line?” Kim knew Trini probably didn’t, but it was always good to try the problems on your own. That was the only way you learned to struggle with them. When she was met with silence, Kim continued.

“Do you remember graphing inequalities in math class?”

Trini nodded. “Good,” Kim continued, “Because that’s what we’re gonna do, except this time it actually has a purpose.”

“Ooh, snap.”

“Don’t get me started.”

“So what line do we graph?” Trini was no longer faking it – she now seemed genuinely invested in this problem.

“We’re gonna graph the line y > x. Whatever part of the rectangle is in the shaded part of the graph is the fraction of points that work.”

 

 

“We’re almost there.” Kimberly said. “Now we just have to find the area of our shaded part. Which is actually a lot easier than you’d think if we draw one more line.”

 

 

 

It was clear that Trini could now easily see that the rectangle was made up of two equal squares, one fully shaded and one half shaded.

“So how much of our rectangle is shaded?”

“Three fourths.” Trini said proudly, after a minute.

“And so what’s the probability that Laurent’s number is larger than Chloe’s?”

“Three fourths!” Trini threw her fist into the air, standing up.

“Yes!” Kim exclaimed, jumping out of her chair with her. Kim grabbed both her hands in the air in a pseudo-high five as they celebrated. “I knew you could do it!”

“That was all you, come on.” Trini let go and slapped Kim’s back playfully.

“Okay, maybe I helped a bit, but you figured it out towards the end. That’s all that matters. Nobody picks this stuff up instantly.”

“That… that was actually really brilliant.” Trini said, impressed. “I never would have come up with that.”

“Well, frankly, neither would I. I’ve just been doing this math stuff for longer than you, and therefore I’ve learned more. Trust me, I was _terrible –_ like, even _worse_ than I am now, if you can believe that _–_ when I first started. If you keep up with it, you’ll be solving stuff like this on your own in no time.”

Kim trailed off towards the end. Of course, it was possible Trini didn’t actually want anything to do with this team. Maybe she was just shy. Maybe she’d come along because she didn’t want to hurt Kim’s feelings. “I mean, if you want to. No pressure or anything.”

Trini sits back in her chair, tilting it so that only the back legs are touching the floor. She shrugs. “I don’t know. It still seems kind of… out of my league.” She winks at Kim, and Kim’s chest does flip flops, squeezing tightly.

Kim stands in front of Trini’s desk and leans over it, so that they are looking right into each other’s eyes. “Are you sure about that?” She says softly, softer than she means to. “Because, it would be great to have you kicking ass with me up in here.”

Trini smirks, standing up. She is shorter than Kim but they are looking at each other dead on. “Well, maybe a reason I don’t want to join is because I’m worried I’ll kick _your_ ass just a _bit_ too hard. What do you say to that, hm?”

Kim’s legs felt like they were going to become jelly, her lower regions tightening. _Oh_ , _by god Trini, you can kick my ass as hard as you’d like and you better believe I’ll thank you. Maybe screaming._

Whoa. Where had _that_ come from? _I’m straight. I need to stop this._

“You’re on.” Kim responds, smirking back.

* * *

A few minutes later Ms. Jacelyn brings the team together for the team portion of their meeting. As promised, Ryan gives a rundown on the basics of counting and probability. He grabs a marker and mathematically paints the whiteboard in his discussion of independent events, complementary counting, stars and bars, and geometric probability (all of which Kimberly explained in more detail to Trini in a whisper). He then put some practice problems up using a document camera and the team got back to work.

Billy comes over to solve stuff with Kimberly and Trini, which was fun. Billy had been on the team for years, and therefore was much more experienced than both Kimberly and Trini combined. Since the problems are supposed to be warm ups, Kim doesn’t get too badly stumped on any of them. But Billy always amazes her with his ability to seemingly think up the key to the solution out of his magical intuition on his first attempt at the problem. Trini seems to see this also, because halfway through the set of five problems they’ve been given she exclaims, “How the actual hell do you come up with this stuff?”

Kimberly sits next to Trini (so that she can help with the math, _duh)_. Somehow, by the time they get to problems four and five, Kim finds their shoulders and hair brushing as they lean over the same piece of paper. After giving her some tips, Kim gives Trini free reign on problem number four.

“Remember – count the things you _don’t_ want, and then subtract that from the total number of things to get the number of things you _do_ want.”

Trini’s hand became a scribbling blur as her mathematical art bled across the paper in all directions. Kimberly found herself completely transfixed, watching as Trini bit her bottom lip in thought, as she strands of her perfect, silky hair back over her shoulder when it got in her way.

“Okay, got it.” She looks up. “5904?”

Billy bites his lip. “Ooh, close.” He looks over Trini’s shoulder at her paper. “I see what you did. You didn’t account for the fact that numbers can’t start with zero, so your answer is a bit too large.”

“Don’t worry.” Kim reassured her. “I make that mistake all the time. It’s pretty annoying actually.”

Billy and Kimberly helped Trini correct her work – turns out she only had to change a single number she was multiplying by – and then she had the right answer.

By the end of practice, Kimberly could tell that Trini now knew more about counting and probability than she had ever wished to learn – and she’d only really seen the basics.

It was getting dark by the time Kimberly, Trini, and Billy emerged from Ms. Jacelyn’s room. Kimberly grinned as she walked, a pep in her step – not only had she gotten to solve some great problems, she’d gotten to spend time with _Trini_ – and Billy, too obviously.

_Obviously._

Kim needed to do some serious soul searching later.

At the very least, it seemed Trini had agreed to join the team for real. Ms. Jacelyn had told her to meet during school tomorrow so that she could be given more details.

For better or worse, they were in this nerd business together now.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Please please please please tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
